Unfaithful
by DaaNi-ChAn
Summary: //This GaaraIno Fic was inspired by the song “Unfaithful” by Rihanna.\\ Ino, who has been on a long relationship with Gaara, is currently cheating on him. Will she realize her mistake? //GaaraIno\\ Plz R


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto!! **(DUH!!)**

**My account was having a problem. I don't know why but no chapters were uploaded. The problem seems to be fixed now, so...here it is!!**

I dunno if this idea was posted before, but it occurred to me after hearing Rihanna's "Unfaithful" a couple of weeks ago. So, here it is.

A "GaaraIno" story:

Be warned, OOCNESSSSSS!!!

* * *

**Unfaithful…**

She wore her purple dress, ready to go out to see her lover for the third time this week. It's been going on for the past couple of months now…

What is it you may say?

Well, to make the long story short:

"Yamanaka Ino was cheating on her boyfriend."

Yes, she's been in a long term relationship with Gaara for 4 years now, yet somehow she felt alone through half of it.

She took one last look at the mirror before grabbing her purse, and walked out the bedroom door. On her way to the apartment door, she heard the key rattling.

'_He's home…'_ she thought, cursing. She took a deep breath when the door was opened, he came home, his red hair as wild as ever, with that exhausted expression that never left his face. He came in, carrying lots of papers and scrolls under his arm while his other was occupied with a brown documents file. He looked up to see her, standing there in the purple dress he always liked to see on her which was, ironically, worn for someone else.

"Ino, Hi" he said, smiling. He walked to her and gave her a peck on the lips.

"I'm really sorry for coming home late, sweetheart. I have a lot of work; I'll make it up for you later. What do you think?" he said and went to his office, not giving her a chance to reply. She sighed, knowing that he always did that and learning to accept it. Coming home around 5pm, bury himself beneath his paper work until he exhausts himself to sleep. That was his life…That was their life. Ino started wondering whether coming with him to Sunagakure was a good choice or not.

That's when HE decided to visit, that's what changed her life, turned it upside down.

_Story of my life  
Searching for the right  
But it keeps avoiding me  
Sorrow in my soul  
Cause it seems that wrong  
Really loves my company_

Ino and Gaara started their relationship in a difficult circumstance. After her parents' death on a mission, Ino started to ask for more missions from Tsunade-sama, no matter what the rank was. She'd just needed to get out of Konoha, for it had a lot of memories that needed to be forgotten. Her life in Konohagakure was a total mess. With her, nothing was right. She felt devastated and thought that she was cursed for the rest of her life…

That's when she met him while having a mission to deliver a message to Suna. That's when they fell in love. A few months later, he had asked her to move in with him and she agreed, deciding to leave everything behind, the memories, her friends, her life…everything.

He treated her like everything she's wanted to be treated like; a friend, a companion, a side-kick or a lover. The last one was her favorite. She's never felt loved by anyone before, except for him. Gaara had treated her with respect, he never cared about the way she looked or whether her body was sexy enough or not, like other guys would do. He cared about what's inside, about how she treated other. At that moment, she remembered what he told her, when they first started their relationship:

"_I think I understand a little now. Suffering, sadness and joy, I want to be able to share it with another person...with you, Ino" he said, smiling at her._

He made her feel like a queen, doing everything she wanted, giving her everything she needed, and taking her wherever she wanted to go. He's never been greedy; he gave her everything she's ever asked for.

_He's more than a man  
and this is more than love  
The reason that the sky is blue  
The clouds are rolling in  
Because I'm gone again  
And to him I just can't be true_

But he's become busy with his work, she's understood it. Being a Kazekage isn't easy, and she knew that he tried his best to keep this relationship all together. But she was sick of being alone, that's when he decided to visit, the only man she never expected to see…

…Uchiha Sasuke.

She started hanging out with him, and soon, he started to make his moves at her. At first, she refused, but when he kept on insisting, telling her that her current boyfriend is treating her badly, not giving her the right of being his girlfriend, she's started to accept that thought, and started seeing him day after day, without Gaara's acknowledgment.

A couple of weeks after her first meeting with Sasuke, she came home…late. As soon as she unlocked the door, she met with blackness. The room was 'pitch-black'. Wondering why it was that dark, she reached for the switch and turned it on, and walked towards the bedroom.

"Where were you, Ino?" someone asked, making Ino stop in her track. He was home, for the first time in weeks, _'why did you have to be home, Gaara?'_ she thought as she turned around to face him.

He slowly got up and walked towards her, not breaking the eye contact. She shivered as he gotten closer.

"Ino…" he started, stopping close to her. "…I've decided to come early today, thinking I'd find you home, bored out of your mind…" he chuckled, and looked at his feet. "…thinking that we could go out, have fun for tonight, make it up to you…" he continued. She frowned, "…but you weren't here. I figured that you might be doing better off without me." He said, smiling and looking up at her. "…but I still waited for you, I was worried so much about you" he said, smiling sadly. She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. He went on.

"You've been going out much lately, and I don't know where you go. But I want you to know that…I love you, and I'd do anything for you... you already know that, Ino." he said, walking past her and into the bedroom, leaving her in a mental shock.

_And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
and it kills him inside  
to know that I am happy with some other guy  
I can see him dying_

For the next couple of weeks, even after hearing his words of affection, she still met Sasuke and stayed with him for hours and hours, not knowing that in each night, Gaara stays up, waiting for her.

Till this day came, Gaara returned home early and, as usual, finding out that Ino's not home. He took a couple of steps away from the door and towards the blinking number on the phone charger: '1 new message'. He pressed the 'play' button, and that's what he heard:

"Hey, Ino, It's me again. I had a great time last night and I want to see you again. Try visiting…uh… tonight, will ya?" and with that, the message ended, leaving Gaara in shock of what he's heard. She was seeing someone else, that's what he figured. He knew from the beginning. She wasn't acting like she always did; instead, she's been going out much, without a word about her whereabouts and she always came back home, tired and not in the mood to talk, then falls asleep on the couch. He chuckled and pressed the delete button. As soon as he did, the door was opened and Ino came in with a couple of bags, wearing a black velvet shawl over her purple dress. She didn't know he was there until she looked up from the bags.

"G-Gaara…you're home" she said, stuttering. He didn't look at her; instead, he walked past her and out the door, leaving her wondering what was wrong. She sighed and walked to her room, put the bags on the bed and walked towards the bathroom.

**A couple of hours later…**

She was sitting on her dresser, combing her hair and adding a couple of hair clips on it. Ino was fully dressed for another date with him, with Sasuke. She was dressed in a dark Indigo colored sleeveless, knee length dress with black lines all over it and black sandals to match. She took the make-up brush and added a little blush to her cheeks, when she heard the door open. She stopped as she saw her boyfriend coming into the bedroom as silent as ever. He walked towards her, holding something in his closed fist. He stood behind her and leaned over her shoulder, looking into her eyes though the mirror, she was doing the same.

Ino's breath was caught in her throat, she didn't like the way he looked at her. It felt like he was hiding something from her. That thought made her mentally smirk. It's ironic, feeling that he was hiding something from her while SHE was the one hiding a huge deal from him. Gaara rested his left hand on her shoulders and kissed her cheek.

"Are you going to be late?" he asked, silently. She shivered as his breath hit her neck. She shook her head. "No, I'm going out with the girls, uh, shopping. I remembered seeing a great thing last night but I-I …when I got back to the same shop, it was g-gone" she said, trying to hide it from him.

_I say I won't be long  
Just hanging with the girls  
A lie I didn't have to tell_

He nodded his head and smiled at her, putting his closed fist in front of her.

"W-What is it?" she asked, looking at him. He smiled and opened his fist, a small necklace, held by his fingers, was in front of her. It was diamond necklace with a beautiful rhombic sapphire in the middle.

"G-Gaara…" she was out of words. He smiled and unlocked the clasp and hung the necklace carefully around her neck.

"That's a sapphire, a gem which is the birthstone of September, your birth month" he said, smiling, and kissed her cheek again. He looked at her one last time through the mirror, and smiled, looking down. Ino saw that look in his eyes, finally understanding it. She knew… she knew that he knew...

_Because we both know  
Where I'm about to go  
and we know it very well_

"…I still have a couple of paper works to be finished. I thought I could make it up for you by taking you out…" he said, sadly. "But since you've already decided to go out with the girls, then…" he patted on her shoulders lightly, "…Have fun." he said, smiling sadly before walking off, Leaving Ino with tears in her eyes. She knew what she had to do.

_And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
and it kills him inside  
to know that I am happy with some other guy  
I can see him dying_

She got up and walked out of the bedroom slowly. She looked at him in the living room. He was sitting on the couch with a couple of papers scattered across the coffee table. Gaara was looking blankly at the clock above the turned-on TV. She took one last look at him before unlocking the door. The click on the door made him turn his head, looking at her one last time before smiling sadly, and returning his attention towards the clock. She grimaced and walked out the door.

_I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Every time I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer_

She walked, slowly, towards her destination, to meet Sasuke. On her way, she started thinking back, thinking about the things that made her leave, made her leave the one person that cared about her.

Gaara…

What about Sasuke? He cared too, but not in the way Gaara did. She remembered, the way she spend time with Gaara, it was always fun. It didn't always have to be making love; it was the other things that mattered, the little things that made them both happy.

With Sasuke, it was always what he wanted; it was always HIS way of things. What did they do? They spend time at his place, doing nothing in particular, not talking about anything. If she's to describe her relationship with Sasuke, she'd say it's more of a hidden relationship. He would never tell anyone that he's dating her, even if she wasn't already dating someone. He was always the one to tell her what to do, when to come, when to leave, when to get out of his face. Most of the times, he would apologize for yelling at her, and she would believe him.

'_Stupid Ino'_, she thought.

Her thoughts didn't make sense to her, she was torn, torn between the man that loved her for who she was and the man who slept with her on the first date, the man who only wanted her for her body.

Reaching for the necklace that was given to her a moment ago, she started thinking about the 'little things' she always thought of. She loved how simple words like "I love you" could change her world. How Gaara, before being promoted to Kazekage, used to invite her to his place and cook lunch for both of them. How every time they went to the amusement park, he'd swear to win her a teddy bear just to make her happy. How he'd do anything to make it up for her for not being there at previous times. How she'd always be surprised on her birthday even though she would know that he would surprise her. How she trusted him with her life, how he trusted her with his life, his heart…

And how did she repay him? By cheating on him…

_Our love, his trust  
I might as well take a gun and put it to his head  
Get it over with  
I don't wanna do this  
Anymore_

She didn't want to do this. She didn't want to hurt him anymore. She was sick of being tortured, no, sick of torturing Gaara, seeing him hurt, yet happy for her. He knew she was going to see someone else, yet he trusted her, not telling her that he knew.

'_He knew that I would know…even if he didn't tell me. He knew that I would understand him…'_ she thought, tears strolling down her cheek. She started to think about the reason which made her cheat on him. It was because Gaara was busy, too busy to fulfill her needs. She chuckled, how selfish was she? Cheating on him just because he was too busy? She shook her head, crying harder.

She was already at his apartment building, standing at his door, sniffling and sobbing, clutching the necklace with her left hand as tight as she could and knocked on the door with her right one. A couple of seconds later, it was opened and Sasuke was there, smiling. He frowned when he saw her wet cheeks, puffed eyes and red nose.

"Ino, what's wrong? Come in, please" he said, holding her forearm with his right hand, only to be slapped away by her.

"I don't want to do this anymore, Sasuke." She said, bluntly. He shook his head and knotted his eyebrows.

"What? What are you talking about?" he asked, crossing his arms. She sniffled.

"I don't want to hurt him, to hurt Gaara. I don't want this, I don't want this stupid affair" she said, crying. Sasuke nodded, breathing deeply.

"Fine, whatever you say." he said, walking inside his apartment, and slammed the door shut in her face, in the face of the girl he was supposed to love. She smirked, that reaction made her 100 percent positive that she made the right choice, the choice of leaving that bastard who caused harm for both her and Gaara. She looked at the necklace and smiled.

"Gaara, he's waiting for me." she said, taking one last look at the door before turning around and walking off…

...going back to the one who cared deeply about her, to the one she had let down...

**Gaara…**

He was still sitting there, half an hour later. He knew she was cheating on him. He didn't blame her, he never did. They've never spent time together for the last couple of months. It's because he was too busy. He explained to her, that he loved her so dearly, yet his job prevented him from giving her what she needed, what she could have. Lately, he rarely found her home. But at previous times, despite his busy schedule, he used to call her every day, talk to her and give her presents, thinking that it might be enough for now. Though it was never enough, no presents or material things would replace feelings and emotions, would replace the void that was in her heart, in his heart. He knew that quite well, but that was all he could do.

He heard the click of the door, turning his head towards the door to see Ino, clutching the necklace in her hand. He frowned when he saw that she was crying. He got up and walked towards her.

"Ino…Baby" he said, walking towards her. She looked at the ground, sniffling and sobbing. It hurt him, seeing her cry. He cupped her face and forced her to look at him.

"Ino, talk to me, please…" he said, worriedly. She never looked him in the eye; she couldn't, not after what she's done to him.

"You knew…" she whispered, making him look down. She was right, he knew that she was cheating on him, but he saw how happy she was every time she left, and he didn't want to ruin her happiness.

"I thought you were happy with him, whoever he is…" he said, only to be slapped hard by a trembling Ino. His head still tilted to the side. She sobbed and cried harder.

"What about you?! Don't you care less about your feelings? If I'm stupid, won't you tell me what's right from wrong…? " she yelled at him, making him turn his head to face her. Because of his pale skin, his cheek quickly turned beet red. "…because I am stupid, because I am wrong…without you to guide me…" She cried and touched his cheek, getting closer to him.

"I-I'm sorry, for everything, I don't know if you can, but please…forgive me…" she said, burying her head in his chest. He stood there, looking at her. Did it mean she was confessing that she was cheating on him? Was she really sorry for hurting him? All those questions crossed his minds as he watched how she cried, as hard as a person can, her tears strolling like a waterfall down her cheeks and dropping quickly to the floor. His own eyes started to water.

"Gaara, I'll understand…if you don't want to be with me anymore…I-I realized my mistake, I realized how stupid I was, how stupid I AM…" she said, clutching his shirt. Soon she felt his strong arms encircle her petite body. She looked up at him with her puffed eyes, tears on her cheeks. He smiled and kissed them away.

"If you didn't care, you wouldn't have told me the truth, risking our relationship. You wouldn't have been here, crying your heart out the way you do…" he said, smiling. "…but I'm hurt, Ino…I really am, but…" he said, making Ino sob again. He shushed her.

"Ino, please, hear me out…" he said, making her stop crying. She sniffled and sobbed silently. "…but, I'm the one to blame, I'm the one who didn't give you what should be given to you…" he said, moving her hair locks away from her forehead, out of her eyes. She shook her head, circling her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly, whispering in his ear.

"No, it's not. It's not your fault. You were busy protecting your village, protecting everyone, doing your job as Suna no Kazekage. I should've understood that. But I was too stupid, I was too selfish and only cared about myself…" she said, looking at him again, resting her forehead against his.

"Gaara, will you, please, forgive me?" she said, her face slowly turning into a crying expression. He remained silent for a minute before smiling sincerely.

"Of course I do, Ino, I forgive you" he said, kissing her lips passionately. She kissed him back. Her tears were slowly flowing down her cheeks, but were quickly wiped away by Gaara. A few moments later, they broke the kiss. Ino rested her head against his chest and smiled, wondering how good he was to forgive her that easily, to trust her not to do it again. But Ino vowed she would never cheat on him, because she knew that being with him is the best choice she'd ever made.

"I love you, Gaara" she said, closing her eyes. Gaara smiled, this was the first time she said those words before he did. He kissed the top of her head, breathed in her scent and smiled.

"I love you too, Ino-Chan"

* * *

Ah, this is so cute –gives everyone boxes of tissues-, I hope you guys like it. 

**Please review!!**


End file.
